Demon Rising
by Kaore Ryu
Summary: A new duelist joins the Academy during Jaden's second year... and the Society of Light see him as someone that needs to either be destroyed immidiately or made to see the light.


**Demon Duelist!**

**I own all 'Demon' cards which will be listed at the end of each chapter.**

**A/N: Just so you know I don't describe very well… so if you want to know what a card looks like just check my deviant account on deviant art. my account name is akairyu212.**

**Also this story takes place in Jaden's Second year during the Society of Light thing.**

**Enjoy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bryan Tanaka was bored. He wanted to duel but had to wait for his turn. He had messy black hair, red eyes, tan skin and was wearing red sneakers, tan cargo pants, a black hoodie and on the back of his right hand was a strange black tattoo. When he turned in his written test the man (or was it a woman?) with short blonde hair and wearing lipstick who was accepting them sneered at it when he/she saw the tattoo. Now he was calmly watching the duels go on one after the other. He was about to sit down to take a nap when he heard a voice behind him.**

"**Hey just finish your written test?" A female voice asked.**

"**Yeah." Bryan replied calmly before turning to observe who was speaking to him.**

**A tall dirty blonde haired girl with white skin, and brown eyes wearing a white blazer with blue trimming and a blue skirt stood before him. She was easily a year older than him and at least a foot taller than his four foot ten height.**

"**How do you think you did?" She asked politely as she leaned against the railing next to him.**

"**Probably among the lower percentile." Bryan answered aloofly.**

"**I'm sure you did better then that." She replied reassuringly.**

"**No I know I got that low seeing as I answered all the multiple choice questions at random and made jokes on most of the dueling scenarios. Written tests are a waste of time and the only way you can prove your knowledge is on the dueling field." Bryan replied confidently.**

"_**WOULD TANAKA, BRYAN PLEASE REPORT TO DUELING ARENA FIVE FOR YOUR PRACTICAL TEST." **_**The intercom announced.**

"**Well it looks like I'm up." Bryan said with a brief wave as he left "See ya later I guess."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Welcome to your practical test Mr. Tanaka please shuffle your cards and draw so that we may begin." The male proctor said.**

**He was wearing a black cloak and hood which hid his features from view which Bryan felt was rather tacky. He shuffled his cards, put them in the appropriate slot on his duel disk and drew five cards.**

**BT: 4000**

**DP: 4000**

"**I'll start," The Proctor said as he drew "by summoning Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode and place two cards facedown!"**

**A blue dragon with wings that lacked the membrane needed for flight appeared and roared.**

"**You may go." The proctor stated.**

**Bryan drew a single card before glancing at his hand.**

"**I'll start out by activating Pot of Greed letting me draw two cards!" He said before glancing at his new hand "And summon my Demon Mage (1900/2000) in attack mode!"**

**A man wearing a glowing blue hooded poncho appeared on the field.**

'**Hmm, I've never heard of a card called Demon Mage before.' A boy with black hair and brown eyes named Bastion thought.**

"**Wow what card is that?" a brown haired boy with brown eyes named Jaden asked.**

"**I've never heard of it before." A blue haired boy wearing glasses named Cyrus remarked.**

"**By the look of things the proctor hasn't either." Bastion stated.**

"**What kind of monster is that? I've never heard of it." The Proctor asked.**

"**Your not a very good proctor are you?" Bryan stated "Anyways Demon Mage attack his Luster Dragon with Mana Barrage!"**

"**Why would he attack a monster that has the same attack points as his own?" Bastion wondered aloud.**

"**That wasn't very bright. Luster Dragon counter with emerald flame." The Proctor said calmly.**

**Demon mage threw several glowing orbs at the dragon who countered with a jet of green flame. The two attacks hit their targets and an explosion sent up a blinding smoke across the field. Though during the whole scene Bryan's smile hadn't faded and when the smoke cleared the audience saw why. The Proctors Luster Dragon was gone while Bryan's Demon Mage was unharmed.**

"**Before you say anything you should know that when my Demon Mage does battle with a monster that has the same attack as him he isn't destroyed." Bryan explained "Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn."**

"**Very well then." The proctor said before drawing "I activate Call of the Haunted and use it to revive my Luster Dragon!"**

**The blue dragon returned to the field growling.**

"**Now I sacrifice my Luster Dragon and summon Luster Dragon 2 (2400/1400) in attack mode!" The Proctor declared.**

**A large green dragon appeared on the field roaring out a challenge to any willing to take it.**

"**You just activated my trap!" Bryan declared revealing one of his face down cards "Activate Devil's Due!"**

"**What does that do?" The Proctor asked.**

"**Well you see so long as I have a Demon monster on the field you have to pay 500 LP to attack." Bryan explained.**

"**Fine then. No big loss." The Proctor declared "Luster Dragon 2 attack his Demon Mage!"**

**DP: 4000-500=3500**

**The dragon roared as it attacked Bryan's mage with emerald flames reducing the mage into pixels.**

**BT: 4000-0000=4000**

"**I activate my Spell… DEMONIC RETRIBUTION!" Bryan shouted.**

**A black winged female angel appeared on the field as soon as Bryan revealed the spell and dove into his Graveyard.**

"**Check your disk you didn't lose any life points?" The Proctor said.**

"**Well unfortunately the first thing Demonic Retribution does is Negate all damage I receive, then it allows me to take all Demon monsters in my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck… and finally if I have a certain monster in my hand I can pay 1000 life points to special summon it…" Bryan said as a mad expression grew on his face as he held up a card "And I just happen to have it in my hand! I pay 1000 life points to special summon…"**

**BT: 4000-1000=3000**

"**KAORE THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" Bryan shouted.**

**Black feathers fell across the field as a black haired boy wearing a white sleeveless vest and black pants with large black wings on his back carrying a large scythe landed on the field (3500/2900).**

"**Wow now that's an awesome monster!" Jaden Shouted excitedly.**

"**Yes but looks aren't everything." Bastion commented.**

"**Impressive but you've triggered my trap card Torrential Tribute!" The Proctor stated as the card raised up and fired a powerful stream of water at Kaore.**

**Kaore however merely raised his scythe and swung it cutting the stream of water in two leaving him untouched.**

"**Sorry but Kaore isn't affected by magic or trap cards." Bryan stated "And now to continue my turn I summon Soldier Demon (1700/200) in attack mode and activate Kaore's special effect."**

"**And what would that be?" The proctor asked.**

"**Well lets find out!" Bryan said as a coin appeared on the field and shot up spinning into the air before landing on heads "Awesome! When the coin lands on heads I can pay 200 life points to destroy one monster on my opponents side of the field and subtract its attack points from your life points! Now Kaore destroy his Luster Dragon 2!"**

**BT: 3000-200=2800**

**Kaore spread his wings and leapt at the dragon slashing it with his scythe causing it too explode into pixels.**

**DP: 3500-2400=1100**

"**And now Kaore attacks you directly!" Bryan shouted.**

**Kaore raised his scythe again and slashed the Proctor across the chest knocking him on his rear.**

**DP: 1100-3500=0000**

"**And that's that!" Bryan said happily as the holograms faded.**

"**Well done. Welcome to Duel academy." The Proctor said.**

**Back on the balcony Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden were waiting at the stairway for Bryan to come up the stairs and didn't have to wait long as he came running up them excitedly.**

"**AWESOME! I'M GOING TO DUEL ACADEMY!" He shouted happily "I hope I'm in the Red Dorm!"**

"**You do?" Syrus asked in confusion.**

"**You bet! It may be the lowest ranked dorm but that's only because that Kaiba guy didn't like Yugi Motou who owned Slifer the Sky Dragon." Bryan explained excitedly "Besides by being in the so called 'worse' dorm people will underestimate me!"**

**With out another word he took off running.**

"**We never got to introduce ourselves." Syrus whined.**

"**Its okay Sy we'll see him at the academy." Jaden said happily.**

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please tell me. Also from now on I will be using decks from the yu-gi-oh wikia for my opponents… here's the link. http: //yugioh. wikia. com/ wiki/ Deck_Types:_A-C**

**Just remove the spaces**

**Also if any of you wish to donate your original cards do so but make sure you give me all the needed stats... otherwise I won't accept them.**


End file.
